The Adventures of Chad's Diary
by common ravenclaw
Summary: "Psshh. Don't be ridiculous. Diaries are for emotionally troubled teenage girls. This is simply a journal that records the adventures of my extremely interesting life."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Sonny with a Chance fanfiction! Please review because as I've said before, reviews make me happier than a 5 year old with a brand new pack of Crayola crayons. That's pretty happy.**

So, I was thinking. And don't make some smart remark about CDC not being able to "think." I actually think quite often. Well, Sonny says that none of the thinking I do is important, but that's not the point. Anyways, as I was saying, I was thinking a little the other day. There may be a small, tiny, microscopic chance that I could possibly like Sonny. Possibly. Which made me realize something else! If I sorta-kinda-almost like her, then she HAS to like me. After all, it's humanly impossible for someone to not return my affection. Not that I would give her my affection…what was I saying? Oh yeah! So, Sonny must like me. Maybe she just doesn't know it yet? Therefore, my goal is to make a list of reasons why Sonny Munroe should (and probably does) like me.

I'm the greatest actor of our generation. Face it, nobody can compare. Hell, I may even be the greatest actor of any generation. My talent is pretty much endless.

I'm quite modest. Don't believe me? Just look at number one; I could've said I am the greatest actor of any generation. Instead, I said I may even be. I believe in being modest and down-to-earth. I'm just not cocky like that Efron.

I'm not THAT afraid of spiders. Okay, this might not seem important. But I assure you, this is essential. When Sonny sees a huge spider and runs away scared, I'll just be all manlike and squash it for her. CDC isn't afraid of anything. Except for turtles. But that's not significant at the current time.

I'm adorable! Sonny never has to worry about looking presentable because eyes are always on me. My effortless smile is part of the reason why I am so charming. Not that I'm OBSESSED with my looks or anything. But it's just that if I look this wonderful, shouldn't I share that with the world? It seems quite selfish not to.

I know how to not embarrass myself. This would be great for Sonny because being a part of So Random is as much embarrassment as anybody should be allowed. Except for Grady… that kid is just odd.

I understand how difficult the acting business is. (Although I don't know if what Sonny does could be considered as acting). Anyways, I'll totally make her feel better when she auditions for some role that Tisdale gets instead. I hate to admit this, yet even I have been turned down for roles. I know, I know, it's quite hard to believe. One director said that I was too much of a "dude diva" to work with! Can you believe that fool? Whoops, I got sidetracked again. What I was trying to say is that Sonny isn't going to get every role she tries out for. Being the sweet guy I am, I can console her. Um, attempt to console her actually. Tears freak me out a little bit.

Crap. Sonny just passed by the cafeteria. Normally, this wouldn't matter, but she came back when she saw that I was willingly writing. She better know that this isn't a diary! I should go for now…

Okay, so I talked to Sonny. She wasn't impressed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper- is that a diary I see?"

"Psshh. Don't be ridiculous. Diaries are for emotionally troubled teenage girls. This is simply a journal that records the adventures of my extremely interesting life."

"Oh," she said, before really realizing what I had meant. "Wait a second, I keep a diary! That doesn't mean I'm emotionally troubled." Sonny folded her arms and glared at me.

"Yup," I said sarcastically. "You're completely put-together and totally not over emotional."

This didn't make things better. "Don't use sarcasm! Diaries are a wonderful way to express your feelings. Besides, you might not want to admit it, but you are keeping a diary." The silly girl actually looked smug after her little outburst. Doesn't she know that I never lose an argument?

"It's not a diary!" Okay, not my most clever comeback.

"Really? Then what kinds of silly things do you write in there? If it's not a diary, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me."

Of course I wasn't afraid! How dare she? "Fine- you wanna know what I write about? Things that annoy me, such as turtles, So Random, when I don't get my daily smoothie, and the fact that you don't seem to find me attractive!" That last part didn't come out right.

Sonny gawked at me with her alarmingly large eyes. "Do you want me to find you attractive?"

"Of course not, silly. I was only joking. The point is … this is not a diary. Got it, Random?"

Sighing, Sonny threw her hands up in the air. "Chad, I give up. I guess I'll just pretend that you don't keep a diary."

Didn't I tell you that I win every single argument? "Glad that you understand that."

"Oh, and Chad?" Goodness, what more did this woman want to ask me?

"Yes, Random?"

"I never exactly said that you weren't attractive."

Giggling to herself, Sonny left the cafeteria. She really is a strange girl. (Although she must have some sanity to realize that I'm good looking). Which brings me to my next point:

She should like me due to the fact that I tolerate her oddness. I never judge her when she starts talking about charity and eating healthy. I just let her talk! That's a true sign of a polite guy. Not to mention the fact that she's a little pretty when she's rambling…I should end this diary entry now. No, not diary, I meant journal entry. Ugh, journal doesn't sound manly either. It's more like a Chad notebook. A Chadbook? A NoteCooper? Eh, I'll figure it out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay, this chapter is actually a little bit shorter than the last one. Sorry! I hope you like it all the same…reviews are highly appreciated.

It's Chadbook time! I just finished rehearsing with my Falls crew, so I have a couple minutes to update this thing. (By the way, it was a VERY intense scene. Poor Mackenzie found out that his uncle didn't die in a strange incident in a toy store, but is mysteriously missing).

Guess who's coming towards me? If you guessed a certain chipper brunette with a silly smile, you would be right. If you guessed Santa Claus, then you were horribly, horribly wrong. Gah, she's talking to me now! Really Sonny, as soon as I get out my Chadbook? The nerve of some people. Okay, I'll fill you in later!

Well, that was embarrassing. Seriously, I'm sitting here in shock. Let me recap for you…

"Hi, Chad! Isn't it such a lovely day outside?"

"Who says lovely anymore?"

Sonny tossed me her famous why-do-I-bother-you look. "That's not the point. So whatcha writing in that book that's not a diary?"

"Sonny, do we have to have this conversation now? Some of us are on tight schedules."

"Yeah, and the rest of us are too busy writing in journals," she murmured.

"Don't use the word journal either! It's a Chadbook!"

"A what?" Sonny looked extremely amused. I should've stayed quiet.

"A Chadbook! The word notebook is simply too plain of a word for me to use. It deserves a special name!"

Sonny slapped her forehead. That girl was weird sometimes. "Just because it has your name in it makes it special?"

C'mon now, she ALREADY knew the answer to that question. "Yes, Sonny," I said, talking slowly.

"Ya know you really irritate me sometimes, Chad. Why can't you ever do something generous, or help out at the animal shelter? Just in case you didn't notice, there ARE other people in this world!"

She went on for a while about me being selfish, but I kind of zoned out. Believe me, you get used to it after knowing Sonny for a bit. So, while I was zoning out, I noticed something sort of interesting. Sonny had eyes! Well, I mean I _know _she has eyes. But I've always thought of them as just abnormally large. But they're actually kind of…nice. I know, it shocked me too. Suddenly confident, I decided to try something.

"Your eyes are like big piles of pretty autumn leaves," I stated, while smiling charmingly.

The Random tilted her head, looking confused. "Wait, what?"

"Um, nothing." This is why I stuck to talking about me and only me! Today just wasn't my day. Chad Dylan Cooper never embarrasses himself. Ever.

"Ohmygawd! That was a pick-up line! Oh, and a pretty bad one at that." Sonny looked both alarmed and a bit cocky as she realized this.

Well, it was one thing to be embarrassed, but to insult my pick-up line? I don't think so.

"It was a great pick-up line!"

Her eyes widened with what I assumed to be happiness. "You admit it, then? It was a pick-up line!"

Nothing was going right for me today. But I still had to try because as I mentioned before, CDC never loses an argument. "So what if it was?" I cocked my eyebrow, in attempt to look mysterious. "It was an AMAZING pick- up line."

"Chad, you said that my eyes were like the summer leaves." She spoke slowly, as if waiting for me to realize my mistake. I didn't.

"Yeah, so?"

Sonny threw her hands up in defeat. "My eyes are brown!"

For once in my life, I had no comeback. Yep, you read that last sentence right. "Yeah, well…they look green."

Chadbook, it was very embarrassing. Sonny is probably still laughing at my stupidity. More importantly, why did I even say that? Mud. Chocolate. Tree trunks. All of those items are brown. Instead, I went with leaves. I must REALLY be tired. I'm gonna go take a chnap. See? Combining the name Chad with any average word automatically makes it 75% better. I really hope Sonny magically forgets about this tomorrow.


	3. Ugly Clothes

Sorry I've been neglecting you lately, dear friend. Between rehearsals, avoiding Sonny, and shopping with Tawni Hart, I have been extremely busy. Uh, ignore that last sentence. Darn, you've already read it, haven't you? Okay, well I promise there is a very good explanation for this, Chadbook. You see, being Chad Dylan Cooper, I always have to look spiffy. I know I've mentioned this before, but I'm proving a point here. Anyhow, so I go shopping every Tuesday because I HATE Tuesdays. I mean, you know that Mondays are going to be bad, Wednesday is okay because the week is half over, Thursday is almost Friday, and Friday IS Friday. But what are Tuesdays? Nothing! They're filled with complete darkness and stupidity. That's why I go shopping on Tuesdays. I have to do something that makes that awful day bearable.

So I was just browsing through stores, commenting on how ugly most of the clothing was, when I saw someone I would rather not know.

"Chad?" Tawni's voice sounded surprised and not all that pleasant. Then again, is she ever?

"Random," I replied, evenly.

"Ewwww," she said, pointing to a shirt I was just making fun of. "It's like the color of an almost rotten banana." She shuddered.

The manager glared at us from the other side of the store.

I cracked a smile and pointed to another shirt. "Well that one looks like it was involved in a face-off amongst a clown, a hot-air balloon, and a children's rug."

She frowned at me. "Funnily enough, I have that shirt. Oh, and that didn't even make sense!"

That backfired quickly. "Um, I guess it's kind of nice, you know, if you squint and look at it sideways."

Rolling her eyes, she tossed her hair back. "Whatever, Cooper. Are you here to buy a little gift for your new girlfriend?" I guess I looked confused because she rolled her eyes again. "You are so clueless. I'm talking about Sonny."

Now it was MY turn to roll my eyes. "I don't date Randoms."

"Well, you might not want to date us, but apparently you're okay with using cheesy pick-up lines."

I can't believe Sonny told her about that! Huh, I never thought a girl who looked so innocent could be so deceitful. "I was only joking."

"Sure you were," she countered. "Next time though, get her eye color right."

Was that really necessary? But I guess evil Tuesday took over because I sort of chuckled. Don't ask…I was tired, okay?

"So, do you want to continue making fun of these awful clothes?"

Once again, the manager gave us a deadly glare.

"Sure," said Tawni. "But don't feel bad when my insults are much cleverer than yours."

"The words Tawni and clever do not go together unless there is an is not between them."

Hitting me with an ugly shirt, she frowned again. "Goodness woman, what did I do this time?"

"Just don't hurt her, okay?"

Were Randoms always this confusing? What nonsense was she talking about now? I thought the only one who was really crazy was Grady, with all of his "Narnia exists" mumbo jumbo. (Okay, I admit it; even I like to believe that Narnia exists. Just don't tell anybody).

"Who?" I asked, honestly confused.

Tawni threw her hands up in frustration. Why was she annoyed? I was the one who wasn't getting a decent answer! "Who?" I asked again, quickly losing patience. Not that I have much to begin with.

"Chad, I know that you're not that bright, but now you're pushing it. Who else could I possibly be talking about? It's Sonny, you egotistical idiot!"

Why would I hurt Sonny? I know I insult her daily, but that's only because it's extremely amusing when she gets worked up. When it comes right down to it, Munroe is my friend. Oh please, don't even try to act surprised. As I looked back up at Tawni, I realized she wasn't going to leave me alone unless I promised.

I met the eyes of the annoying blue-eyed girl. See? I can get the eye color right if I try!

"I promise I won't hurt her."

Satisfied, Tawni continued walking, insulting more shirts in the process.

So there you have it! That's how I spent my Tuesday. Not too bad, actually. Tawni's funny once you get past her blabber about lipstick and such. She's no Sonny, though. WHAT AM I SAYING? Do you see what happens when I spend more time than usual with the Randoms? I'm slowly losing my mind. The next time I write in here, I might say something completely cuckoo like… that Nico has tremendous acting skills. Which is, obviously, a lie. I'm going back to the set- the one place where I'm always sane(ish).

Oh, and I still haven't seen Sonny since the pick-up line incident. It's not that big of a studio, Chadbook, so I can only avoid her for so long!

A/N- Thanks to anybody who reviewed! Especially Slinky Flower the Lovatic for making me crack up! Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought because feedback makes me happy.


End file.
